


we both know how this song goes

by TnyStrk_exe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TnyStrk_exe/pseuds/TnyStrk_exe
Summary: Your world gets turned upside down. You could use a bit of sunshine in your life. It would be nice to hold it close.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey x Reader, Jack Daniels x Reader, Jack | Whiskey/Reader
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_ **

The buzzing of your alarm clock woke you up. Mind still fuzzy, you slapped a hand on it to turn it off. Finally, school was starting up and you wouldn’t have to hear about how much of a waste you were from your mom and her newest boyfriend. 

Since your father had died, your mom kinda lost it. One day she was normal and the next… Well she just wasn’t her anymore. Your dad was her everything and you just weren’t enough to keep her sane. It had been hard to deal with losing both of your parents at once. 

Sometimes, you weren’t sure which was worse. 

Your father was gone and that had been painful. But your mother was here and she couldn’t even look at you unless she was angry. At first you had tried, you really did. You cleaned the house. Made her dinner. Showed her all of your accomplishments. It was never enough for a smile. No. The laundry wasn’t done. The food was too salty. Jessica’s daughter did better than that. So, you stopped. After a while you learned your lesson. 

Not too long after that came the men. Some would come for weeks. Others minutes. Never particularly long enough to know them other than angrily traded words. You stayed locked up in your room or out of your house as much as possible. 

Sighing, you forced yourself to start the day. Grabbing a shirt and pants you threw them on before slipping on your shoes. You glanced at your hiding spot. This new guy had gotten your mother into pawning your stuff and looting around your room for money for his fix lately. The money hidden under your bed would be found quickly, no doubt. Sighing you went to grab it and placed it in your backpack. It would be better if you just started to keep your valuables close. 

Shouldering your bag you walked out of the small room. It seemed like your dad left and everything good with him. The house was sold, one income meant goodbye home sweet home. Your mother had blown the money so quickly in her depression? Anger? You weren’t quite sure what to call it. So you moved into a shabby too close together apartment in the middle of Who Knows Where, USA. No trace of the good, old times in sight. That is other than the box of old family pictures the newest one had his dirty work boots propped on top of.

“Hey, kid, where’s the fucking rent?” He asked, already smoking his first cigarette of the day.

“Take your fucking feet off of that.”

He lifted his foot, slamming it back down. The crunch of the glass angering you instantly. “What are you going to do about it?”

You balled your fist. Soon you’d be out. Soon it wouldn’t matter. Soon this whole life would be behind you. “Fuck you, Steve,” you scoffed in disgust. 

He laughed at your retreating form. “If that’s how you want to pay your rent that’s fine. Bet you’re better at it than your mom anyway.”

Red flag noted. No being alone with that creep. 

You started cycling to the school. Of course you got to be new in your last year. Just your luck. The small town could have been really cute, that is if your personal life hadn’t soured the experience. It was a big change from the city life you had been used to. The air was fresher and it was way quieter than anywhere else you had ever been. 

Maybe it would have been nice if you hadn’t felt so alone all the time. So much had changed in seven months. Hopefully, in another seven they would change for the better. You weren’t sure just how long you could keep going like this. It was getting to be too much already. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. No use in being a baby about it. This was your life and it would have to be for just a little while longer. There was a banner across the school’s entrance that read welcome class of ‘91. Just this one year and you’d go to college somewhere far from your mother and her new life. 

You left your bike at the rack and went to follow the mass. Most people were walking toward the cafeteria. Others were already flocking into their cliques, which made you miss your own all the more when you heard their laughter and inside jokes. When you finally made your way into the crowded cafeteria, you made your way to the senior lines. 

“Hello, there pretty lady,” greeted a guy with a god awful start to a mustache.

You nodded, “Hey.”

“I haven’t seen you around here, I’d like to think I woulda remembered seeing an angel.”

“Jackie boy!” Someone called out from behind you, “I already called dibs on that piece.”

You rolled your eyes and pushed past him. Just one year. 

“Name miss?”

“YN LN.”

The teacher started looking through her files. When she finally found it, she handed you a thick folder of papers. “Your schedule and locker number are on the first page. The rest is everything your parents need to sign and information on your graduation ring and gown. Your teachers should give you all the books you need as you see them.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

You left the cafeteria and started an attempt at looking for your locker. “Where do I even start?” you muttered under your breath.

The sound of boots behind you and a tap on the shoulder made you turn around. “Look, I’m sorry about Eric. He’s a dick. He likes to say stupid shit like that.”

“We’ll call it even if you help me find my locker,” you offered. “For Eric and that awful line.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” he nodded as he took your folder and took a look at your schedule. “Looks like I got lucky. Yours is across from mine. If you want I can show you the way around.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“So what brought you over here?” He signaled you to follow him as he asked.

“Something’s changed recently,” you shrugged, “New start. You always lived here?”

“Born. Raised. Hopefully, this won’t end here.”

“Oh yeah, you’ve got so much more to see than this small town.”

He laughed, “What’s the outside world like darlin’.”

“You wouldn’t believe it. There’s people that don’t all exclusively wear flannels and Stentons. Buildings and crowds as far as the eye could see.”

“I’m getting the heebies jus’ thinkin’ about it, he shuddered for added effect, “Name’s Jack Daniels.”

“Your parents do realize-“

“Yeah. Mom had to talk dad down from Daniel Daniels. Let’s just call this one a win. What’s yours? I wanna judge your parents’ choices too.”

“YN LN.”

“Damn. That’s actually kinda cute. I’ll let that mouth of yours slide just this once.” He stopped and pointed to a locker and then another, “Yours. Mine. First days here are usually just ice breakers. I’d recommend just bringing a pencil, paper, and your backpack for today. Your path doesn’t cross your locker until you hit fourth period. Go put some of your things up and I’ll walk you around.”

You nodded and had done as he said. Honestly, you hadn’t thought you’d find someone you’d be so comfortable with this early. But Jack had seemed kind enough, so you’d roll with it and see where it went. He showed you throughout the school, making sure to show you short cuts you could take for your classes. It wasn’t too long before he ended the trip at your first period class. 

“Well, this is where we end. Is my debt paid off?”

“Yeah, it is. We’re all squared up.”

“Then sweetie pie, I hope I’m lucky enough to see you around.”

You laughed, “How many of those are you going to try?”

He shrugged, “I’m a fan of Pretty Lady. Can’t promise I won’t try out more.” Jack turned heel and walked off to his own class. 

Part of you berated yourself for not comparing schedules when you had the chance. He had been the first real interaction you had had in awhile. Even more if you had to admit it, other than the ‘stache he was easy on the eyes. 

It wasn’t until you met Vanessa in second period that you stopped thinking about him. Maybe you weren’t so infatuated and just missed having company. 

“Let me see your schedule?”

You handed it over. “Any matches?”

“Lunch and seventh period. You should have fifth period with my Jack.” You could have sworn she sighed lovingly. “Well, he doesn’t know he’s my Jack, but he will be.”

“Ah… Jack Daniels?”

“Yeah,” another sigh and a doped up look, “You’ve met him already?”

“Yep, he walked me around the school in the morning.”

“He’s always a gentleman.”

Okay, Vanessa probably wouldn’t be an exactly close friend. Not because of Jack, but she just seemed like the type that crushed on people too hard for your liking. Nice girl, couldn’t deny that. Pretty soon you knew a decent amount. She had a crush on Jack since the beginning of first grade. He worked on her family’s farm during the summer and one time he even winked at her when her daddy wasn’t looking. 

The bell rang and your icebreaker bingo was thrown in the trash.

It was still a surprise when Jack looked around the class in fifth period and caught you with a big smile. “Well, wouldn’t you look at that!” He sauntered over toward you, “It looks like you and me have chemistry lil’ miss.”

“Not as much as you and Vanessa,” you joked.

He took the seat next to you, condemning himself to be your partner for the rest of the year. “I promise, I’m not her Jack.”

“Mmm, you sure you just don’t know it yet?”

“I’m certain. She’s a good girl, but she’s just not for me. I got grass in my eye a while ago and she thought I sent a wink her way. Vanessa wouldn’t stop making eyes at me the rest of the summer. I dunno, she may just be too clingy for my taste.”

You patted his back. “Good luck. She’s got it bad.”

“I know, she’s stuck on me being her first kiss.”

“You were her first kiss?”

“And she was mine. It was a little kiddie school play. She was a princess and I was a frog.”

“It couldn’t be any more obvious. Got any pictures I can make fun of?”

“You can stop by mine sometime. I’ll show you. Speaking of, what are your plans after school?”

You shook your head, “I don’t really have any.” You were embarrassed to admit that you were gonna ride around town and avoid going home as long as you could. 

“Great. There’s this burger place, best milkshakes in the town. Also the only place you can get one but that’s beside the point. If you don’t mind hanging out that is.”

“No, um, that sounds really nice.”

“Me and you after school. It’s a plan.”

After school, Jack put your bike in the back of his blue Chevy and drove you to the best shake spot in town. He had made you laugh and smile more than you had in a long time. You almost pitied Vanessa for not grabbing his attention. Jack really did seem like a great guy. Too bad you’d probably leave and he’d stay here. The conversation stayed light. You didn’t want to get to the poor girl with the sad life pity party yet. For now, he gave you a sense of normalcy that you wanted to hold onto for a while longer. 

That was until it was time to go home.

“You can leave me here.”

“What? No, I can take you down the street.”

You sighed, shaking your head. “My mom’s real strict, J. If you drop me off, I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Okay, fine. Can I pick you up for school? You’re on my way anyhow.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“6:30 sharp,” he said with a tone that left no room for argument, “Then, just maybe, we’ll be able to get some decent breakfast.” You went to get out the car and he followed after, taking your bike back out for you. “If she’s so strict you should probably keep bringing your bike. I don’t want you to get an earful on my account. See you tomorrow.”

You started to walk your bike down the street. When you started to put your bike up is when you noticed the old truck start to drive away. It made your heart flutter a bit with how much this still stranger cared about you. The feeling of it didn’t last long when you looked at the apartment door. Steeling yourself you walked in.

“And where have you been you little bitch?” Your mother asked, instantaneously. “Whoring around no doubt.” 

“You know what they say,” you shrug, “the apple doesn’t fall far.”

You couldn’t react with how quickly she got in your face. Her nails dug into your jaw as she made you look at her. “Don’t disrespect me. I’m your mother.”

“I remember a time you liked me.” You don’t know why you said it, but it had just fallen out. The part of you that still wanted answers no doubt.

“You’re just a burden and a disappointment,” she scoffed, disgusted by the idea. “You know, YN, I bet you’re the reason your dad killed himself.”

Tears blurred your vision but you didn’t let them fall. “Take it back.”

“What? Are you going to cry?” Her alcohol laced breath wafted into your face, “Daddy killed himself and mommy doesn’t love you anymore. Does the little baby want to cry?”

“You’re such a fucking bitch.”

Her hand slammed heavily against your face. For a split second she looked surprised, but it was gone in an instant. “Go to your fucking room and don’t come out.”

No need to be told twice. You went to your room and locked the door behind yourself. With a shaky breath you sent your backpack down and went to look in a mirror. Wincing at the damage. 

“Let’s see if you’ll think twice about opening that fat mouth,” you heard your mother yell into the house.

Just a few months, you could make it. Things would get better. 

The next morning, you woke up and instantly went to check your face. God, you could have cried the second you saw the ugly bruised skin. What would Jack say? You tried so hard to keep this all quiet just to be ruined the next day. Grabbing whatever was closest, you changed and got ready for the day. Still checking yourself in the mirror every so often hoping that somehow it would go away. 

You didn’t even throw a comment to Steve on the couch this morning. Didn’t do anything at another of his lewd comments. Something about being open to a blowjob from that pretty little mouth. 

It was like you were in auto pilot. Just kept walking with your head down, bike in tow. You didn’t realize how far you had walked until you heard Jack’s increasingly familiar engine. 

“I know you said your mom was strict, but you could have given me a warning you wanted to get picked up this far out,” Jack said, the truck crawling along the road beside you. “YN?”

“Hm, sorry,” you got yourself back into the real world, 

“It’s okay. It’s a nice day out. I feel like walking some.”

“That’s nonsense,” he protested, jumping out from the truck and walking to you, “Just, lemme load her up and- What happened to you?” You flinched when his hand came up to your face, but it was much gentler than last time it happened, “I wouldn’t hurt you sugar. Ever. Tell me what happened.” His thumb stroked your jaw as soft as possible as he tried to comfort you. 

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Jack.” You pulled away from his hand. “I just want to get past all of this. Please?”

“Was it because of me?” It made sense to him, you got home late, maybe his cologne had lingered on you since the truck was so small.

You shook your head, “Things were tense long before you. You’re not even in the cards.”

“How are you feeling about school?”

“I don’t think so, not with this,” you motioned at the forming bruise, “It’s just going to get worse.”

“Tell you what. We’ll pick up some make up, so you can feel more comfortable with it being covered up. Then we’ll go do who knows what together. Okay? You and me.”

He put your bike into the truck and helped you into the car. At the store he dealt with the disproving look from the cashier. What was he supposed to say? Oh that wasn’t from me. This was a small town after all. It wouldn’t matter what he’d say. Word spread as fast as fire. Soon everyone would know about the Daniels boy going around with a strange new girl. Keep your girls safe, the bruise on her cheek looked especially horrible. 

Jack handed the money over and grabbed then he grabbed the bag. Grabbing your hand in his, he took you back to the truck. You had entered this calm daze. Not really speaking, just doing as he asked. 

“Would ya mind staying at my house?” He hadn’t bothered to add that you needed to rest. With a shake of your head he started up the old truck and went home.

The home was nice. Classic American if anything. Two stories, baby blue with white trim, and a white fence. Not all white you noted. There were pink, blue, and yellow hand prints on the door. Mom, dad, and Jack were fading words underneath them. Your family had had something similar with a height wall, though little you never quite caught on that your parents never changed much. 

“It’s really pretty, Jack.”

“Thank you, darlin’. My dad would appreciate it more than anyone. He built it when mom and him got engaged.”

“That sounds really sweet.”

“I’m hopin’, one day I get to do the same. C’mon. Meet my old girl Bess.” He nodded for you to follow him up the path. Jack patted his thigh, “She’d never been the best at hunting. But she is a lovely girl.” 

The old bloodhound stood to nuzzle it’s head into his thigh when he reached the porch, before going over to give you the same treatment. “Hi, Bess,” you scratched behind her ear. 

“She likes you. She’s not very fond of strangers. Let’s get on inside and I’ll make us all some breakfast. You’re welcome to look around.” 

The inside of the home was modest enough. You could have sworn the place smelled of freshly baked cookies. Jack immediately made a beeline for the kitchen. Which left you and Bess alone in the front room. You took the time to look at the pictures that had been placed around the living room as Bess made herself cozy on the couch. 

Jack smiling a wide smile, with what you assumed was his first tooth he lost, held out proudly to the camera. An older picture of his parents kissing on their wedding day. The woman holding Jack, looking tired but relieved to see her son. Another of Jack sitting in his dad’s lap in the same truck he had brought you home in. The pictures were sweet but they made your heart clench horribly. They reminded you of a life you didn’t get to have anymore. That was enough to let loose the tears you had been reluctant to let fall. 

You tried to keep your sobs down, but Jack noticed all the same. His arm wrapped around your shoulder and he led you to the couch. “Talk to me, sweetheart. I can’t help you the way you need if I don’t know…” 

So you spilled it all, every single detail. How your father had left and didn’t even leave a reason. Not even a note. You hadn’t been worth a note. There wasn’t any way to find any clues with everything gone. Your mother’s spiral downward. The ever revolving door of men. The growing fear that maybe she’d start to depend on drugs as much as the alcohol. “She’s never laid a hand on me. That was the first time and for a second, Jack, I thought she was back, but then she got buried up again. She’s right there, but she’s so fucking far. And I want to be angry. More than anything. But I’m just so depressed. I don’t know, maybe it was me, maybe I am the reason he killed himself like she said.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Slow that down,” he grabbed a cloth and wiped away your tears, “I don’t know much about your father, but you couldn’t have been the reason. Your mom is just spouting bullshit because she’s angry at the world. Taking it out on you is a shit thing to do. 

You deserve so much better.”

You gave him a faltering smile, “I don’t deserve anything.”

“Don’t say that. I’d give you the world if I could.”

You sighed, leaning into him. There was no denying how comforting Jack Daniels was. “You’re just saying that to be sweet.”

Jack pressed a kiss to your temple. “I’m not sweet to just anyone.”

“Sure, J,” you sniffed, “Is something burning?”

“The pancakes,” Jack confirmed.

“Jack!”

“What? I had to pick my battles. You were more important.”

“Sunshine, you can’t just do that!” The term of endearment lost to you. You stood and rushed into the kitchen. The room was grey with smoke. Taking the skillet off the stove you stuffed it into the oven.

Jack opened up the windows, a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

You raised a brow, “What got you so happy?”

“Nothin’ pretty lady. But take a seat, I promised you a breakfast and you’re getting one.”

Jack went to go grab a fan and pointed it to the window, pushing out more smoke. He pulled out a bar stool and motioned for you to sit down. Your luck had been shit lately and he was hell bent on giving you a nice day. A good homemade breakfast would be a nice start. 

“Now, sugar, I’mma try out these pancakes again. You need to try this homemade blueberry sauce ma makes. You’re going to love it.” He started to make the works. 

Eggs, bacon, and pancakes, no clue what you’d actually like so he gave you a selection. Jack served your plate and set a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice in front of you.

You plucked a piece of bacon from your plate and fed it to Bess who had taken to laying on the floor beside your chair. “This is really too much. You didn’t have to.”

“I know I didn’t, but you’re so cute I couldn’t help myself.” He winked at you, “How else am I supposed to show you I’m prime husband material?”

“You’re right,” you nodded, grabbing your cup of coffee and taking a sip, “I’ll be sure to pass that on to Vanessa. Then again she doesn’t need any convincing.”

He grimaced at that, “Eat your food. Try the syrup.”

You laughed, but did as he said. A mouthful, you moaned almost instantly. “How the hell did I live so long without this?”

“It’s honest to god the best thing in the world.” 

You smiled and he noticed the small wince that followed. In that second he knew he wouldn’t be able to ever see you hurt again. Who could see your precious face and think about hurting you. As far as he was concerned all you deserved was happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Home life hadn’t gotten any better. In fact, they got monumentally worse. Steve had basically moved himself in with no resistance from your mother. Which meant you’d been playing a serious game of dodgeball. Every night you fell asleep to the sound of their fighting. Once you had made the mistake of walking barefoot and stepped on glass one of them had just thrown. Though, now, your mother’s drunken tirades hadn’t affected you much anymore. The exposure to the awful environment was making you indifferent. In some ways you felt colder than you used to be.

Now, your mom had started sporting bruises of her own and it broke your heart. Still, she’d yell at you something awful if you had even insinuated anything. This really wasn’t a life she had deserved. As angry as you were, she was your mom. For as awful as she had been, you still missed the woman that would hold you close or go hang out with you in the room because she missed you during her work day. The camel’s back had yet to be broken. All you wanted to do was protect her and get her back on her feet. To bring back the woman she once was was all you had wanted. But she had strayed so far you weren’t sure it was possible. In some ways you were still just a kid. You didn’t know how to save someone without drowning yourself.

Thinking back on it, you wished you had appreciated her more before. The kisses and hugs that were once brushed away with an annoyed whine of mom. Your memories held soft, kind eyes. Shared jokes. Love that could never be matched by anyone else. A stark difference to the anger she reserved for you nowadays. You should have appreciated her love more. Then again, you had always thought it was guaranteed. 

Jack started speaking and you had to shake your head to listen. “Couple of my buddies are having a bonfire in the woods later on tonight. I was wondering if you’d maybe like to come with me. Gotta get you entertained before you get tired of your old boy Jack.”

You smiled at him, your feet propped on his dashboard the picture of relaxation despite the thoughts in your head. “Can’t be tired of you. You’re my best friend.”

“I’m taking that as a yes. We can sneak you in my place and you can sleep over.”

“Your parents-“

“Won’t know a thing,” he interrupted, “they always sleep in on Saturday’s and they won’t wait up for me tonight.”

“Okay, then, yours tonight,” you nodded in agreement, “but we gotta leave early. I really rather your parents first impression of me not be a walk of shame.”

“They do want to meet you,” he stated.

“They do?” You exclaimed, surprised. 

He nodded, “Yeah, darlin’. They heard that I’ve been hanging out with some chick for a while. I’m pretty sure it was Maria from the diner. We hang out there a lot. Anyway they won’t hear that we’re just friends.” 

“What we can’t just hang out?”

“We can, but they get so excited about these kinds of things. They act like they’ve been waiting to meet the person I’m going to marry since the day they found out about me. Added that you’re a new face when they practically helped raise most of the kids around here. They’re just very excited to meet you.”

“My parents were the same. No one was just a friend. Though dad did hate any guy I brought over.”

“No one’s good enough for you, princess.” Jack patted your thigh affectionately. “What would he think about me?”

“Hm…” You looked him over. “You seem alright, maybe… Nah, you make me play hooky too much. Southern charm to you could be a fake out. We spend entirely too much time alone. All that and you’re not going to actual college after school.

“I got something more important lined up with a family friend,” he still hadn’t moved his hand, opting to squeeze your thigh, “I’d make more than enough to take care of you pretty lady.”

“Oh yeah, that apprenticeship. What’s that about anyway?”

“I’m gonna be a secret service agent,” he said nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You scoffed, shaking your head. “And I’m going to be a submarine mechanic. What skills do you have secret agent man?”

“I’m pretty handy with pistols and a whip.”

“A whip?”

“That’s what interests you?” He chuckled. 

You blushed at the implication but rolled your eyes all the same. Studying his hand on you, the baby blue of his button down contrasting his tan skin distracted you when the gleam of his watch caught your eye. Sighing you pushed it off your thigh. The warmth of his hand still lingered. “That’s enough, cowboy. Any way almost everyone here is gun happy and you told me you go out hunting with your dad every year. Of course you’re good with a gun. How was I supposed to expect a whip would come into play too?” Reaching over, you stole the aviators off his face and put them on yourself. The sun was bothering you.

He huffed slightly, but put down his sun visor instead of taking them back. “I’m full of hidden talents.”

“I’ve never even thought of shooting a gun.”

“You’ve never shot a gun,” he looked at you in disbelief, “Never ever?”

“Never ever. I’m not a fucking hillbilly,” you poked fun at him. 

“Well, that’s gonna change. I’ll have you being a sharp shooter by the summer. Gives me something to do besides training and tending to the Guzmán farm.”

“When does training start up for you?” You bit your lip to suppress the pout you knew would come up.

He stuck to his guns about this agent thing anytime. In all it was selfish to be upset about him having to live his life. Especially since you planned to leave as soon as you could. The thought always left a bitter taste in your mouth, you were already accustomed to spending your days with him. Even his friends had been starting to complain. Neither one of you had much room in you to care. It wasn’t a secret to you that Jack was a better part of your life at this moment. He kept you happy in a way you hadn’t been able to be in a while. 

“What, angel, you’re already missing me?”

“I’m just used to seeing that mug of yours.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about losing it anytime soon,” he assured you. “I’m supposed to go to try outs in mid June. It’s kinda boot camp in Kentucky.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll humor you. Tell me about this secret agent thing.”

“There’s not much to tell. It's a secret service branch in the military. Uncle Tommy saw me grow up. Said he thinks I have a good head on my shoulders and I could be useful to the cause. He vouched for me and made me his apprentice of sorts. It’s not even something that’s guaranteed, the test is supposed to be hard as all hell. Though, I’m more than sure I could do it.”

“Nothing like that pride. Looks good on you. Anyway, what are you gonna do? Really?”

“Still haven’t hooked you on the story? Damn. I thought it was pretty convincing myself. Fine. Tommy is a big name in Statesman. He thinks my good looks and swoon worthy charm can get me far in marketing. Especially with being a young face, people would think it’s easy to sway me so I could take a different approach than the older guys.”

Now that, you could believe. You had nicked your fair share of Statesman drinks from your father’s stash. “See, now that I can believe. I wouldn’t peg you for marketing.”

“I never thought about it,” he shrugged, “Tom needed help with a job and took me along. I liked it. He figured I’d be good for the position.”

“So he can just do that? Pick you and the company just lets that happen.” 

“They’re real family oriented. Tom’s hoping to retire within the next ten years. He wants to give me his position, but he’s pretty high on the ladder, it’s gonna take some time. The company figures only people that know what it’s like can see people that can stomach what the job needs. Still the process is fucking hell and I need to earn my seat at the table. I’m not piggybacking this all the way. I can and will be dropped the second they so much as think I’m not right for the gig.”

“I do have one question.”

“Shoot it.”

“Does being your friend get me a lifetime of free drinks?”

“Whatcha need me to get you sweet thing?”

You thought for a minute, deciding which was your favorite thus far. “I’ve always been fond of whiskey.”

He laughed like you had said something actually funny, “Yeah, darlin’, I’ll be more than happy to give you a lifetime supply of whiskey.” 

A while later, Jack started driving into the woods. No more than fifteen people had been waiting in the clearing. It was Ashley’s birthday, he had informed you, pointing out the pretty blonde. Looking around you noticed some people from school and some more you figured had already moved on from high school. Vanessa caught your eye as she sent a glare your way. No doubt angry that you were hanging out with her Jack alone. How scandalous.

There was a girl, maybe named Victoria, clicking away on her Polaroid camera as the party went on. With a cheerful smile, Jack pulled you close to him and you smiled along with him. “Here you go!” She shook the Polaroid before handing it to you, “You can keep it. It’s not very often Jack goes on dates. Someone should document the event. Wasn’t the last one… sophomore year?”

“Can it, Vic.”

“It’s not a date,” you clarified, more for Vanessa’s listening ear than anyone, “were just buddies.”

“Yeah, buddies.”

She gave you an amused, teasing grin, “Mhm, and that’s why every one here calls you Jack’s Pretty Lady more than your actual name.”

“It’s not my fault. I’ve told all of you her name is YN.” You didn’t miss the light blush on his features. 

“And yet, we hear sugar” she mocked his voice, “and pretty lady more than anything.”

“That’s on you for not paying attention. YN,” he put emphasis on your name, “would you like a drink?”

“Surprise me.” 

Victoria nodded for you to follow after as Jack went to the drinks table. “We do know your name, by the way, but we are used to calling you by all his pet names for you.”

“He does it that much?” You asked, taking a seat on the log next to her.

“It’s cute. Not very often he acts like that. Jack’s usually real reserved with the pet names. Gots plenty of girls jealous of YN.” She took the down time to shuffle through the pictures she had taken. “So how are you liking the town? Heard you’ve been here for nearly four months now.”

No one but Jack knew of your home life. It was how you liked it. There weren’t any looks of pity sent your way or the ridicule it was still high school after all. “I miss the city, but the people here are some of the nicest I’ve ever met. The scenery is really beautiful too. I really need to get around more.”

“Us and the girls can always go out.”

“Yeah!” Ashley said, you could already tell she was tipsy, “When you and Jack are done fucking like bunnies. It could be really fun. It’s no fair he always gets to keep you to himself. Sugar, you could come out with us anytime.”

None of you missed Vanessa’s disgruntled huff.

“Give it a break already,” Ashley groaned in annoyance, “So what if he likes the new girl. You already knew he didn’t like you.”

Vanessa stood and stomped her foot almost comically before walking away. 

“Don’t worry about her,” Ashley, shook her head, “Her plans with Jack weren’t any good.”

“They weren’t?”

Ashley flashed Jack a big smile as he came to you with two red cups. “Alright, give me those,” she took the cups before rushing him away with a, “Well take care of your girl. Go play with the boys. Oh and if y’all have a shooting competition, my bets on you. Go make me some cash.” He shot you a look but nodded. Once he was out of earshot she started up. “The three of us had a day together during the summer. She wouldn’t stop talking about trying to get with Jack for the night. Apparently, she wants to trap him with a baby.”

“Jack is the kinda guy to get with a girl because of a baby,” Victoria interjected, “His family is real close. I don’t think he’s the type to throw away a family even if he doesn’t want it.”

“Exactly. Then if nothing came. No baby. Or no Jack suddenly realizing he had feelings for her. She said she’d cry wolf.”

You felt immediately angry, “She’d really do that to him of all people?” You just stared at Jack, laughing at something someone said. He turned slightly, catching your stare, sending a wink your way before he got distracted again. Some guys were setting up a game in the distance. “How?”

“Which is why we’re glad he started hanging out with you,” Victoria said, “We weren’t sure how to handle the situation. It’s weird and way too much to wrap our heads around. We’ve taken to hanging out at the farm during his shifts too. No alone time.”

“Just don’t trust her sickeningly sweet exterior. She’s rotten. I can’t believe she could even come to that conclusion,” Ashley said in disgust.

“We aren’t sure anyone would believe us. So we’ve just taken to making sure Jack’s okay.”

The conversation went to lighter topics. Finally tapering off as the guys rejoined the group, Jack handed Ashley a decent wad of bills when he passed. Jack and Braxton started up a fire as the night started cooling down. Many drinks had been passed around. Victoria and Daniel stayed sober, deciding that between the two of them, they could manage to take the others back home safely. 

Jack and you were sharing a blanket as the group was making s’mores. 

“Jack,” you heard Vanessa pipe up suddenly, “I’m cold.”

You felt him start to shift to stand. Sleepily, you wrapped your arms around his middle, cuddling yourself into him. His attention returned to you like it had never left. Jack moved the hair from your face and pressed a kiss to your temple. “You ready to go home?”

“Mhm.” It wasn’t a complete lie. You did have enough drinks in your system to be more than tired. Jack seemed to have a better liver than yours, despite matching you he was still more coherent. “‘m tired.”

“Okay, sugar, let's get going then.”

“Yeah, we should start wrapping up,” Victoria agreed, “Van, and you get the girls set up in the truck while I put out the fire?”

Jack started to get up holding a hand out for you to take. “Had a nice time?”

“It was fun,” you confirmed, getting in his truck when he opened the door for you. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I’d like that.” Jack made sure to wrap the blanket around you. He hadn’t fixed his heater and it was a little bit too cold. When he made it to the driver’s side, you destroyed his hard work to make sure he was in the blanket somewhat too. When you were pleased you instantly went back to your spot by his side. “You’re awfully touchy when you’re drunk.”

You blushed, “‘m sorry.” You started pulling away, knowing well, “Don’t like clingy girls.” 

It was true. He didn’t. Though from you it was a compliment. Really, in the two months he had started to know you, today was as close to him as you had gotten. “It’s different with you sweetheart.” Jack pulled you close before you had the chance to move too far. “Beside, you’re warming me up. Stay close.”

The ride to his home was repetitively quiet save for the music coming from the radio. You hugged his arm, your head resting against his shoulder. His cologne filled the cab of the truck pleasantly. Taking a look at him, you took in his features. He was seeing how his beard would grow in, much to your dismay it was patchy at best. Your eyes followed along his jaw and you couldn’t resist placing a kiss on it. He didn’t comment, but his hand did squeeze your thigh. 

You hadn’t noticed falling asleep. Next thing you knew he was shaking you awake gently. “We need to be quiet okay? They’re really light sleepers.”

Jack led you into the dark home, not turning on any lights along the way. His hand in yours took you along the path that wouldn’t have any danger of you tripping. He covered your mouth when you had shouted in surprise as Bess rubbed against your leg. Jack pressed you against the wall as he strained to hear if his parents had woken up. “Can’t be doing that sweetheart,” he breathed against your ear, “You’re gonna get us caught.”

Your heart went double time in your chest. His dark silhouette blocked your view of the world. For the smallest second you wanted to rip his hand away and close the gap. The next second your alcohol laden body did just that. Jack let out a low groan. His hands went straight for your hips, pulling them flush against his own. 

“Jack,” a deep voice called out, “You home boy?”

He pulled away, resting his forehead against yours, “Yeah, dad. Sorry.” His warm breath fanned against your face, “Ol’ Bess bit at my ankles something awful. Go back to bed.”

A grunt in response before the door was shut was all you heard. 

You immediately went back in for a kiss. Jack wasn’t so eager to cut it short. “Doll,” he kissed the side of your mouth, trying to ignore how much he enjoyed the annoyed tug at his hair you gave, “You’ve been drinking. Any other time, I promise. Right now I just need you in bed and asleep.”

“Jack,” you whined, not bothering to keep your pout at bay. 

“And we’re only a small hallway away from my parents.”

With a resigned sigh you went up the stairs and into his room. “Can I have one of your shirts?” You asked sleepily.

Fuck you were aiming to kill him tonight. “Yeah.” He grabbed one of his softer shirts and handed it to you. Jack turned quickly when you already started taking off the shirt. Noted. You were definitely off guard after some drinks. He went to unbutton his own shirt, “You need any shorts, sugar?”

“Please?”

He stayed in his under shirt and jeans, he tossed you a pair before taking off his boots. You finished getting dressed and made yourself cozy under his blankets. You watched as Jack grabbed extra blankets from the closet, setting them on the floor. “You wanna throw one of those pillows my way lil’ darlin’?”

You made a face, “We’ve already kissed.”

“I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable.”

Sighing you lifted the blankets, shifting some to make more room for him. “Please come to bed Jack?”

He rubbed his face, “Fine. Yeah. How could I ever resist you asking so nicely?” Jack slipped into the covers, laying on his side facing you. “You’re not gonna regret that kiss in the morning are you?”

“Nope. I kinda wanted to anyway. You’re a great guy and cute. Got it all, J.” You yawned, stretching as you did. “Are you okay with it?”

“I had wanted it too,” he admitted, moving the hair out from your face, “For a while but I didn’t know how you felt.”

You laughed, “All your circle already thinks I’m your girl. Hell, you even have me thinking I am sometimes.”

Jack blushed brightly, “I’m sorry about that. You’re the first person I’ve ever been really sweet on. I guess I’m not the best at keeping all that boxed up.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not the worst fate. You make me feel safe and happy. I wouldn’t mind being your girl.” Your eyes widened, you had meant to stop while you are ahead but your mouth just kept running.

“Well, sweetheart, if you keep that idea when you’re sober, then we’ll really talk about this. Right now I just think you’re a sweet talker.” Jack shifted you, making your back flush to his chest. He kissed your head, “Good night, YN.”

You made a sound of annoyance, but relaxed into him. “Didn’t even give me a good night kiss.”

“Go to sleep, YN.”

You fell asleep quickly in his arms. Despite being deprived of your kiss. It had been the best night’s sleep in nearly a year. There wasn’t any screaming or loud clanging of objects. You didn’t have to stay on guard because Jack truly did make you feel safe. Both of you had been so comfortable you slept well past when you were supposed to.

“Say cheese!” You were startled by two people yelling and a bright flash.

Quickly you pulled away from Jack’s arms, looking at the two people you had only seen in pictures before. You felt the heat rush to your face as Jack sat and rubbed his eyes. 

“Well, morning to the two of you. Jack come on, we need to talk,” his father said, already walking out the room.

Jack shook his head and got out from under the covers, grabbing his boots as he followed his dad.

You were left alone and your eyes darted to your clothes on Jack’s floor. His clothes you had been wearing suddenly felt very uncomfortable. “Ma’am I’m sorry. We didn’t…”

“Ah,” she stopped you short, “I really don’t want to know about my son’s private life. Get dressed and then you can come help me make breakfast.”

His mother left the room, giving you privacy while you got dressed. Standing up, you grabbed your shirt, the fabric smelled of alcohol Vanessa had ‘accidentally’ spilled on you. Instead you opted to change into your pants, tucking in Jack’s shirt for a better fit. Using the hair tie on your wrist, you pulled your hair into a ponytail. A lame attempt to look like you hadn’t spent the night fucking their son. Which you hadn’t, but you doubted they would believe you. God, they were going to have the worst impression of you.

When you made it down the stairs you heard his mother singing quietly to herself. You coughed awkwardly, “How can I help you ma’am?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, not looking up from what she was doing, “Chop up the tomatoes, onions, and potatoes. Please.”

You got to work, grabbing everything you had needed. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean any disrespect.”

“Next time, you make sure he sleeps on the couch,” she answered as she plated the sausages, “I’m glad you made it home safe. I rather the two of you here than out in a field somewhere. What’s your name child? I hear you’ve been running around town with my boy lately.”

“YN,” you answered, “Yeah, I just moved in from the city. Jack’s been showing me around.”

“Can you pass me the sugar? How do you like the town?”

You went for the cabinet next to the fridge, grabbing it before finally realizing this was supposed to be your first time in the home. You weren’t supposed to know where everything was. Blushing, you handed Mrs. Daniels the container, “I, um, wasn’t so fond the first couple of months, but Jack’s shown me a lot of lovely parts I’m not sure I wouldn’t have found on my own.”

She poured four mugs of coffee, a mischievous smile tugging on her lips, “Like his bedroom?”

Oh god, your face wasn’t going to cool down anytime soon. She had instructed you to cook the potatoes before adding in the tomato and onion, the eggs after that once the vegetables had been sautéed. In all, despite your obvious awkwardness, it was nice. The radio played some soft music as the two of you worked side by side. Eventually the ice broke enough to make a few jokes and conversations about life before. 

“Your parents aren’t worried about you sweetie?”

“No, Mrs. Daniels.” Truth. “I rang my mom last night. She’s fine with it.” Lie.

Jack and his dad made it back, some oil smeared on the both of them. Mr. Daniels went over to kiss his wife’s cheek. “Stop it,” she laughed, pushing him off playfully, “Go get yourself cleaned up.” Daniels senior pressed another kiss to her nose before relenting and walking up to the bathroom.

You smiled pleasantly at the exchange. Partially wondered if you’d ever get to have something like that before remembering how your parents had been nearly identical. It was always there to ruin moments for you. That looming cloud of hurt. There was no way it was healthy.

Jack came over, handing you a water bottle and a couple of headache pills, knowing well how drunk you had been the night before. “Thanks, J.”

“Anything else you need, darlin’?”

“Don’t think so. You should probably follow after your dad though. Breakfast should be up soon.”

“You should keep the ringer,” he said, messing with the blue sleeve of the shirt, “It’s cute.”

“Jack, you’d look plenty cute cleaned up,” his mom interjected, popping the bubble, “Go tell your dad to hurry.”

He nodded and hurried up the stairs. Eventually the four of you were sitting at the table, Jack and his dad sat across from you and his mom. You knew they looked alike. There had been many pictures in the home. But now their movements were nearly identical, almost enhancing it.

“Are you sure he’s your son?” You asked Mrs. Daniels.

“Nine months and sometimes I’m not even sure,” she laughed, “Pretty sure David just cloned himself.”

“He’s got your smile, I couldn’t have given him that. That means you get at least four percent credit.”

Jack rolled his eyes, laughing all the same as he ate. “I think we should get going pretty soon,” he told you.

“We need to talk first.” Mr. Daniels wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Now, I get you two are basically adul-“

“Dad,” Jack complained, “we already talked.”

“Jack. I’m serious. I get the two of you will be adults within the year or so, but it’s still our roof. Our rules. If you,” he pointed at you with his fork, “Need a place to crash for the night that’s fine. We encourage it. But you Jack can take your merry ass down the stairs and sleep on the couch. Your mother and I aren’t looking to be grandparents anytime soon. I’m still upset the two of you drove around drunk.”

“Yeah, got it, my place is the couch,” Jack stood grabbing yours and his plates and took them to the sink, “C’mon, YN.” 

“It was lovely meeting the two of you,” you waved, following after Jack quickly.

“He’s got it bad.”

“Oh, yeah,” you heard his dad confirm. 

Jack sighed when the two of you were sat in the truck. “I’m sorry, darlin’. I shoulda gotten us out of there the second I woke up. It’s just, you looked so comfortable and cozy in my arms. Then I knew you hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Was gonna give you a couple more minutes but I fell asleep.” 

“It’s okay, Jack, I’m not upset. They seem like really nice, genuine people.”

“Yeah, but I know you didn’t want it to look like anything either.”

You scratched your cheek, “I may have made it look worse. I think. Forgot to play the dumb card and just grabbed a knife and sugar like I lived there. Reputation is already tarnished.”

“We’re absolutely ruined… Then dad gave me these,” he showed you the foils before stuffing them in the glovebox. “Fucking rubbers.”

“Those woulda been useful when I was trying to jump your bones.”

He looked at you worried, “You still okay with that?”

You nodded, “I had wanted to kiss you. Yeah, but I’m still thankful you stopped it before it could go that far.”

“It’s nothing to be thankful of,” he brushed it off, “You weren’t in the right headspace. If you want to never talk about it again. I’m okay with it.”

“I was clear enough,” you defended, “Sure, maybe if I was a bit more sober, I probably wouldn’t have said so much, but I had meant it. I’m happy with you Jack.”

He couldn’t help the grin that took over his features. “I’m glad… Maybe we could try this out? See where we could go.”

“I’d like that.” You laughed, remembering last night, “So. I’m the first person you’ve ever been sweet on?”

Jack groaned, “You’re not so special. Mrs. Abel from fourth grade now that was felt pretty special.”

“Say what you want, but it wasn’t Mrs. Abel kissing you last night. Was it cowboy?”


End file.
